


【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 6

by kagami6034



Category: DCeased (DC Comics)
Genre: Djw2021, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29381055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kagami6034/pseuds/kagami6034
Summary: 題目：Jason是AV演員的AU。因為這樣那樣，所以Dick也是AV演員警告
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: DickJay Week 2021





	【Dickjay】DJweek2021-Day 6

Anthony臉上掛者微笑，把塞滿密密麻麻文字的合約放在桌上後遞了過去。萬事俱備，他現在只要等著面前這位男孩動手簽下名子便算結束這一周最大的收穫。

「那麼請再確認一次內容，如果沒有問題的話直接在最後一頁圈起處簽名，你就是隸屬我們公司的男優了」

Jason深吸一口氣後逼迫自己拿起眼前的合約仔細閱讀。他離大學畢業只剩一年，今年獎學金在不可抗力下縮減金額，從小靠打工和省吃儉用一路存到今天的戶頭卻早已見底，學費加上房東再三暗示積欠已久的房租，最終Jason咬牙選擇撥打貼在暗巷牆壁的A片徵人廣告。

他一頁一頁緩慢翻看，對方也沒有催促他趕快簽名，說很明白踏入這一行要下定決心，願意等他理解上面的內容及突破心裡那道坎。

白紙黑字清楚表示了關於片子的報酬費用，正如Anthony所告訴他的一樣，Jason鬆了一口氣，大部分跟色情產業有關的公司背後都有不法人士撐腰，Anthony積極的態度也讓他懷疑過，顯然上帝終於記起他的子民中還有一位名為Jason Peter Todd的男孩，至少這家公司到目前都還挺正當的，他的垃圾人生中總算出現了一件好事。

Jason翻到了最後一頁，合約上沒有看到特別可疑或要留意的地方，然而正當他拿起筆準備簽名時，有個男人連門都沒敲直接走進了辦公室，Anthony在看到來人後立刻站起身、露出諂媚的微笑。

「喔喔Dick－你來的正好，這位以後會是我們的新人」  
「新人？」

名為Dick的男人轉向這邊挑了挑眉，Jason在心底吹了一聲口哨，他的出生環境促使他學會判斷一個人的氣場，眼前這位陽光帥氣的男人完全展現出一位大學裡的風雲人物會有的姿態，換句話說他(的下面)肯定身經百戰。

「我看看」

Dick毫不客氣拿起攤在桌上的合約，Jason看到Anthony本來想阻止Dick。合約是有保密義務的，像是薪水及待遇都不該讓其他員工知曉，可是Anthony莫名緊張的模樣讓他決定再觀察一下。Dick用著比他剛剛閱讀的速度還快地翻閱，突然他停下動作轉向Jason開口。

「不指定對手與人數、無碼、ATM(剛插完馬上口)、沒有發行限制...你做Bottom剛開始就玩這麼大？」  
「什麼意思？」

Anthony一臉事蹟敗露的表情，Jason在天真也察覺到Dick在告訴他"合約不對勁"，他靠近到男人身邊細看對方用手指著的某幾段，背後多加了一長串複雜的術語縮寫與註釋，都是剛剛Anthony跟他在談時沒有提到過的。

他還無法很清楚地理解這些內容，但Jason明白自己被耍了。假如Dick剛好沒有進來，接下來他可能要被迫拍一大推他不願意的片子，而不同意則得付一大筆毀約費。想到這他不禁打了一股冷顫，他很需要錢，但他不想為了A片賠上人生。

Dick顯然也注意到旁邊這男孩是被騙了，他一手把那份合約扔到桌上，怒氣沖沖地抓著Jason就要走。

「我本來想說今天要來簽續約，這樣看來我還是跳去別家好了」

不過Anthony比兩人更快地擋住門口，他立刻擺出討好的商人笑容表示願意重擬一份給Jason的合約，希望Dick可以考慮繼續留在他們這。事實上AV片商們都有個說不出的苦，許多女優光是看臉就拒絕一推男優，要找一個有技巧、臉又帥且女優們樂意配合的男優，可是比找願意下海的女生還難，而且別家片商也喜歡邀請Dick，公司還能趁機抽成。

「我去會議室跟他單獨談談，等等我再來找你談續約」  
「哈哈，當然好」

在Jason還一臉茫然時他就被拉走，現在他們坐在會議室，Dick耐心一字一詞解釋剛才合約上Jason聽不懂的名詞，可憐的男孩才知道自己差點就要去拍GV，屁股負責開花的那個。Dick告訴他因為Bottom通常沒拍幾片就跑，所以薪水會比較高，特別是第一次的紀念演出。

「你急需錢的話我可以借你，不收利息。不願意的話不需要踏進這行」  
「...那你呢，你為什麼願意拍」  
「你還真直接。硬要選個理由就是我不討厭Sex？」

Dick往後靠在椅子上對他展露牙齒，這男人笑起來真好看。Jason愣了幾秒後隨即撇過頭，他居然被一個男人的笑容迷住。Dick沒發現對面人掩飾尷尬的小動作，再次表示他是誠心想借Jason，因為錢或壓力而不小心踏入這行最後放棄自己的人太多了，他不希望這位前途無量的男孩也成為殞落的那些星星。

你好好考慮，Dick這麼說完後準備暫時離開這個空間，給Jason一點思考的時間。不過Jason在他的手剛握上門把時便出聲說出自己的打算。

「我想拍，也同意做Bottom」  
「...這是你認真考慮過後的答案嗎？」

Dick訝異地轉過身，看見男孩堅定地朝他點了點頭。一路靠自己活過來的Jason不願意單方面接受他人援助，一直幫助他的經驗同時也是最有用的教訓正是：永遠別真正依靠其他人。不過眼下的情況他需要Dick的知識，Jason低下頭誠懇拜託男人陪他一起檢查合約，Dick嘆了口氣後帶者Jason回去找Anthony。

「Anthony，你把我提到的玩法全部刪掉，然後加上這條款：Top的對象專屬於我」  
「你願意拍GV？」

Anthony修改合約的手停了下來，Dick之前就表明過他絕對不出演GV向的片子，不管他們把報酬提的再高Dick都不肯，逼急了索性直接說要解約跳槽，現在這吹的是什麼風？Jason也瞪大了眼睛想說點什麼，可是走出會議室前，Dick已經先要求他等等談條件的時候不要插嘴。

「但GV我只抱這孩子」

然後Jason愣愣地簽完熱騰騰新出爐的合約，跟在不久的將來會插他屁股的男人一起走出大樓。

「你看著活像好幾天沒吃過東西，我請你吃頓晚餐吧」  
「其實你不用幫我到那種程度......」

Jason站在後面乾巴巴地說，他知道男人一定明白他在指什麼，Dick停下來回頭看他。

「是我自己提出的，你不用太過自責」

他轉了轉手中的車鑰匙。

「況且我也想嚐嚐像你這麼可愛的孩子」

Dick又笑了。這肯定是他用來騙女人的招牌笑容，Jason無視發燙的耳根坐進Dick的副駕駛座。  
\--  
沒過幾周Jason就收到拍片通知，他緊張地到了指定的拍攝現場。Dick跟幾個工作人員已經在現場，大家都很友善地跟他打招呼，鑒於現場只認識Dick一個人，所以他本能地往男人那邊靠。

「早安」  
「早。雖然不好意思，但麻煩你現在再去沖一次澡後換上劇組的衣服」

Dick正在跟看似是導演的人說話，其他工作人員來帶Jason去熟悉環境。他已經提前在家裡做過後面的清理，這次的片商似乎很注重衛生安全，Dick的生理狀況表連同通知一起發給他，工作人員解釋等等會在他們面前測試保險套的安全性，如果今天會用到玩具也會當場於演員面前再清理一次。

劇組準備的衣服是很單純的套裝，走在路上也不突兀的穿著。沖澡時Jason還不停給自己做內心建設，等等不論看到什麼性感或奇怪的戰鬥服都要乖乖換上。Dick也是類似打扮，現在他們一起坐在床沿，旁邊配置的攝影機比Jason預期的還少使他整個人放鬆了不少，不過內心還是有一個疑問。

「我聽說一般來講都會有劇本，但我沒有拿到」  
「今天不用，你只要放鬆交給我－」

說話的同時Dick的左手已經摟著他的肩，海藍色的眼睛濕潤且含情脈脈注視著這邊，另外一隻手也不停來回撫摸自己的手背。這樣簡直像情侶一樣－－Jason不自在的想轉頭，Dick先一步傾身貼了上來親吻他的嘴唇，Jason呆了一秒後也閉上眼睛，試者回應Dick。

重疊的雙唇從最初溫柔的輕壓到熱烈的啃啄，他們張著嘴掠奪對方嘴裡的氧氣，剛剛還愛撫Jason手背的手不知不覺間來到他的頭後方，Dick每咬幾下還會故意弄出"啵"的聲響後稍微拉開一小點距離好凝視他正疼愛的人，Jason從來不知道光是呼氣聲也可以帶給自己興奮。

「把舌頭伸出來，好孩子」

他照做了，微微吐出的紅舌隨即被身上那人熱情地含住。Dick先是吸咬Jason的舌尖，把他吞進自己的嘴裡後讓兩根舌頭纏繞在一起，發出嘖嘖的水聲。當Jason呼吸不過來想後退時更使力把Jason抱得更往懷裡靠緊，按壓他頭的力道也加大不讓青澀的男孩逃走。

他們不斷地含吮對方，Jason跟不上經驗豐富的Dick，不論他在怎麼努力模仿都做不到。Dick的舌頭靈活地像一條蛇，在他的嘴內旋繞、舔拭他的上顎，恍惚中Jason已經被按倒在床上，他半張著眼朦朧地看著Dick脫掉上衣，露出鍛鍊有致的身材。

「好可愛...我愛你...」

那道充滿情慾的沙啞嗓音在耳邊環繞。

冷靜，這只是演戲。他反複提醒自己，但Jason控制不住雙耳的耳尖發燙，Dick再度壓了上來，他順從地抬高雙手讓Dick脫掉他的衣服，期間男人都沒有停止親吻他的脖頸，光是這樣就足夠讓Jason產生Dick發自內心想要擁有他的錯覺。

那雙有點大卻又溫暖的手覆上Jason兩邊的胸，先是輕柔地從下往上揉壓，幾次之後大拇指按住了乳粒開始搓揉，他被逗的有點想笑出聲，然而Dick的舌頭又伸了進來邀請他們一同交纏，沒過多久Jason便感覺到胸口微微發熱，傳來一陣酥麻感。

「已經有反應了？」

撐在他上方的男人充滿戲謔地看向那微微撐起的帳篷，他的陰莖因為快感而半勃起了，Jason羞得用手臂遮住臉，Dick卻只是輕笑後往下滑，連帶剝掉他的內褲。

「你脫別人衣服的技術也太好，是脫過多少人」  
「是在忌妒嗎？」

Dick沒有理會Jason的挑拌，只是充滿餘裕的回答他。怎麼樣他也是男人，他不能一直單方面接受來自對方的愛撫，Jason坐起了身子示意要幫Dick口。

「......換我幫你」  
「你不用逞強的」  
「我想做」

再次吻了Jason一口後Dick配合地躺了下來，Jason半爬到Dick身上拉下內褲。操，好大。一想到等等這根東西就要插進他的屁股他就有點畏懼，真的進的來嗎......。Jason偷偷瞄了男人一眼，然後一鼓作氣含進那根巨物。

他沒有幫其他男性口過的經驗，畢竟要是有才奇怪，Jason後悔平常看A片時都會快轉女優幫男優口交的片段，他下次一定會認真學習，結果他只能在腦海拼命回想自己自慰時是怎麼舒服的，好照顧Dick。他左右轉動頭部好讓那碩大的前端可以摩擦他的舌頭跟口腔內側，接者嘗試上下吞吐。

幸好Dick很給他面子，適時發出反應告訴Jason哪邊他做的很好。

「把胯轉向我這...」

Jason吐出口中的陰莖後乖乖地把腰挪向男人臉部，Dick的手分開他的臀瓣，倒了大量潤滑液的手指插進那個清理過的地方。身體瞬間僵硬，到剛才都遺忘的攝影鏡頭突然彰顯出存在感，Jason可以感覺到他從未被人瞧見的地方被打開拍攝，他急切地需要做點其他的什麼來轉移注意力，所以Jason握住眼前的勃起再次含入舔弄。

Dick的手指開始抽插後穴、接者是更多，等到成剪刀狀的手指擴張完男孩準備接受自己的地方時，Jason早就喘著氣只能用臉頰磨蹭跳動的陰莖。Dick把Jason翻了過來，拉開那雙長腿用龜頭磨蹭穴口提醒Jason他要進來了。

「你是第一次，照理說應該用後背式，但純愛劇比較喜歡開頭是正常位」  
「沒關係...照你想的來」

說真的後背式反而會讓Jason覺得更羞恥，這樣他一抬頭就會看到攝影機跟在場的工作人員，傳教士體位至少他可以死盯著Dick的臉不放，或是看天花板數污漬。幾次的戳弄後Dick抓著他大腿的手稍微用了力，暗示他要進來了。

「唔唔－」

好大，龜頭插進來的撕裂感完全不是Dick的幾根手指能比擬的，Jason弓起身抓緊身下的床單。從他的眼尾留下生理性的淚水，腹部的飽脹感痛得他想縮起身子又矛盾地挺起腰逃離，可是那還在不斷挺入的東西告訴Jason，Dick的陰莖還沒完全進來。

「Jay，放輕鬆」

Dick剝開Jason握緊床單的手，反讓他跟自己十指交扣，另一隻手則揉起前面因疼痛而軟下的陰莖，可是跟手溫柔的動作相反，Dick的胯部持續貼近身下的人。Jason哆嗦著努力打開自己，交握的手讓他安心不少，他又深呼吸好幾次直到他能喘著氣告訴Dick可以動了。

「我愛你，我以你為傲」

又是演戲，真會說謊。可是Dick望著他的眼神確實充滿了疼惜和不捨，Jason覺得胸口湧出一種酸酸脹脹的情感，他的後穴因此縮緊幾下，Dick低吟出幾聲喘息，搓揉Jason慾望的手也重新按住他的腿，腰開始小幅度地前後擺動。

「嗯...哈」  
「Jay、舒服嗎？」

零落的詢問聲跟顫抖短促的喘息在室內圍繞，每一下的挺弄Jason都可以在腦海中浮現出剛剛還插在他嘴裡的肉棒現在是如何撞開他腸壁的畫面，這個想像又讓他忍不住嗚咽，連帶使吞吐男人慾望的穴口咬得更緊。

Jason的這幾下低泣很明顯鼓舞了Dick，本來還緩慢地律動開始加快速度，潤滑液的水聲隨著粗壯陰莖的抽插噗嗤作響，Jason想摀住耳朵，可是他沒被握住的手卻下意識去抓住了給予他陌生快感的男人手臂。

「D、...Dick」  
「我在這，寶貝」

Dick特地壓低了聲線，這再次提醒Jason他現在正被一位男人給擁抱，他自願躺在雄性的身下給人征服。下身又痠又麻，與此同時快感開始陣陣來襲，Jason幾乎不能思考，就連沉甸的肉球每撞到他的臀肉一下都會帶來酥麻的電流，Dick操幹的位置越來越深，到後來他乾脆俯下身一邊啃咬Jason的乳首一邊抽插。

Jason只能配合著對方的節奏沉浸在交配的歡愉中，他可以聽見Dick口中不斷講述的愛語，伴隨而來的是越演越劇烈的占有，他喘者氣，頭腦一片空白。最終在他壓抑不住的尖叫聲中Dick用力頂進他的深處，射了出來。

兩人握緊的雙手始終沒放，Dick的溫柔莫名讓Jason想哭泣。  
\--  
「你們表現的實在太好了！！！」  
「拍過這麼多片，這次我們在旁邊看了都還會覺得臉紅心跳呢」

導演跟工作人員一直稱讚他們表現的很好，只要稍微剪輯一下就能直接出一支，導演本來還擔心Jason是第一次拍攝需要花2到3天，這下子成本大幅降低。現在Jason雙腳發軟地勉強站者，在那之後又換了幾個姿勢，不過他已經想不起來最後是怎麼結束的，回過神來Dick正幫他清理後穴。

他悶悶不樂地坐在車上指揮Dick如何開去他住的地下室，Jason本來想婉拒Dick要送他回家的好意，不過在Dick戳了他的腰一下後他直接跌倒，片場的工作人員堅持讓他給Dick載回去。Jason其實很想趕快離Dick遠遠的，他看到對方的臉還有一點尷尬，那個奧斯卡演員倒是什麼都沒發生的樣子。

Jason艱難地下車後禮貌性跟搖下車窗的Dick道謝。

「...你就住這種地方？」  
「你應該說：幸好你還住得起這種地方」

沒好氣翻了個白眼，他都缺錢到去賣屁股了，是能住多好？

但Dick卻莫名安靜地開走了。

幾天後Jason接起一通陌生號碼來電，他以為又是拍片通知，接起來後卻是Dick問他要不要搬來他的大廈，只要他願意幫他維持環境整潔就行。沒幾天Jason便帶著少少的家當到Dick租屋報到，因為Jason的對手戲也只有他，事後一起回家也很方便。

Dick為自己的善心沾沾自喜，Jason為省下的房租雀躍不已。

兩人誰都沒想到的是，最後他們居然在一起了。

**Author's Note:**

> 對了，這部片名就叫：與成熟男友的第一次愛愛(超爛)


End file.
